The field of the invention relates generally to power transmission devices, and more specifically, to a method and system for coupling machine elements.
A rotational accuracy and repeatability of known two part couplings used to couple coaxial shafts or other machine elements has been limited by a spacing of the pins, teeth or other projections in one coupling half that mate with defined sockets or other mating receptacles in the other coupling half. Readjustment in a second step is typically necessary for better accuracy of rotational alignment. Retention of rotational alignment or repeatability from one engagement cycle to the next is limited by the angular distance between projections (pitch in a geared coupling).
Friction couplings or clutches theoretically have a continuous resolution that is not possible in a coupling or clutch with discrete mating parts. Friction couplings depend on relatively high mating forces applied orthogonally to the direction of a rotational torque to be transmitted if they are to operate without slippage and loss of resolution.
Known couplings of current design have limitations including lack of rotational accuracy, repeatability and high coupling force required, which limit their usefulness or applicability in numerous applications.